


Exhaustion of Possibilities

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry.  I'll take care of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> sorchasilver bought me for fics4books. She asked for, "Might I please have some more McShep fic, with nipple play this time please?" Hope this does the trick!

John hushed Rodney's frantic babbling with his mouth, kissing him as soft and lush as he could. Rodney continued to talk for a moment longer, then sighed and opened his mouth to John's tongue.

He slid it slowly into Rodney's mouth, tasting coffee and exhaustion and the taste of Rodney under stress. Rodney had done amazing work in the last twenty-four hours, saved all of Atlantis again, but now what he needed was rest. But he was unlikely to get it unless John found a way to get him to unwind and relax - otherwise the adrenaline would keep him awake for hours yet.

Slowly, he backed Rodney up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Only then did he release Rodney, leaving him standing with nowhere to retreat to. John waited until Rodney looked up at him, eyes wide open and pleading. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he murmured, reaching for Rodney's shirt.

Rodney cooperated by raising his arms so that John could slide his shirt off. John took a moment to admire Rodney's chest, thick and muscular, before moving on to Rodney's pants. He unfastened the belt, and undid the fly, letting them slide down thick legs and bunch up at Rodney's boots.

Sliding to his knees, he ignored Rodney's half hard cock in favor of getting his boots untied and off. His pants followed swiftly, and Rodney stood in front of him, completely naked. A flush came up, high on his cheeks, and John knew that being examined embarrassed him. He wanted to tell Rodney that he thought he was beautiful, but knew that that would only lead to an argument. Instead, he leaned forward and mouthed at Rodney's cock, tasting and testing it, following it up as it grew long and hard under his lips.

As gentle as possible, he took the head into his mouth, sucking it softly. He made no effort to take Rodney deeper, because even though he _could_ get Rodney off like this, it wouldn't be enough to turn his brain off.

When Rodney clutched at his shoulders and started taking hitching breaths, John broke away with a small kiss to the very tip of Rodney's cock. Rodney moaned, "Oh, please, John, don't stop."

Climbing to his feet, he pulled Rodney in for a kiss with a lot more heat to it. Where his earlier kisses had been gentle and giving, this was much more possessive, a statement of control. He kept it up until Rodney went pliant under his hands, surrendering to John's demands. Only then did he break the kiss, whispering against Rodney's lips, "Just relax. I'll get you there."

Rodney nodded, and John gave him a little push. "Lie down, on your back," he said. Then he turned his attention to stripping out of his own clothes as quickly as possible. Once he was naked, he laid down on his side, next to Rodney. One hand on Rodney's cheek, he turned Rodney's face towards him and started to kiss him again.

His hand traced over the pounding pulse in Rodney's neck, and then down to follow the line of his collarbone. When he reached the end, he stroked his fingers down over Rodney's chest, deliberately missing his nipple. Rodney moaned into John's mouth and arched his back, thrusting his chest up into John's hand.

John chuckled. "Eager, Rodney? Want me to do this?" and he pinched Rodney's nipple firmly, earning a gasp. When he added a twist, Rodney groaned loudly, making John have to fight the urge to thrust against his hip. Rodney sounded so hot when he was turned on.

When he released Rodney's nipple, he moaned out, "More." John knew exactly what he wanted, but pulling away from Rodney's warm body was hard to do. Finally, he managed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Opening the nightstand, he pulled out the lube and a couple of clothespins. The moment that Rodney saw them, he gave a long, low groan. John laughed gently. He knew exactly how much Rodney loved having his nipples played with, and he was going to oblige.

Shifting around on the narrow bed was an exercise in frustration, but eventually he was kneeling between Rodney's spread thighs. Leaning down, he licked over one nipple, and then sucked it hard into his mouth. The tiny nub firmed in his mouth, and John moaned softly. He loved the taste of Rodney's skin. When Rodney tangled his hands in John's hair, pulling him tight against his chest, he stopped sucking. "Hands above your head, Rodney," he said, following it with a sharp bite to Rodney's nipple.

Rodney flinched at the sharp nip, but released John's head and lifted his hands to rest on the pillow above his head. John licked away the sting, and then asked, "Again?" Rodney nodded, and John bit him a second time, this time even harder, holding it until Rodney started to pant. When he pulled away, a look at his nipple showed that it was a little swollen, with teeth marks running down the side.

Moving up, he took Rodney's mouth in a fierce kiss while fingering the tender nipple. Below him, Rodney whimpered and arched as much as he could into the touch. He was _so_ eager, so wanton, and John wanted nothing more than to plunge into his ass, fuck them both into oblivion.

Pulling out of the kiss was hard, but there was another nipple for him to abuse. Ducking his head, he didn't bother with any preliminaries. Instead, he just bit down, hard, on the very tip of Rodney's nipple. Rodney _howled_, squirming below him. John held it for a mental count of ten, and then released it to shush Rodney. "Shhh. Doing so good," he said, one hand petting over Rodney's side.

Slowly, Rodney calmed. When John looked up at his face, his eyes were dark with lust, but the exhaustion and frustration had peeled away, which was exactly what John wanted to see.

He knelt up and grabbed the clothespins. Rodney bit his lip, and his head shook slightly when John asked, "Ready?"

But his voice was steady when he answered. "Please, John."

Carefully, John fastened the clothespins in place, one to each nipple. It was difficult to do the second one, because Rodney was moving all over the place, but especially up into his hands.

As soon as they were fastened into place, he carefully leaned over and quieted Rodney by kissing him again. It took all of John's dexterity to get the lube and open it without spilling it all over the sheets and without breaking the kiss, but he managed, slicking up his cock.

Rodney moaned into his mouth and lifted his legs, wrapping them around John's waist. "Fuck me," he murmured into John's mouth.

Propping himself up on one hand, he reached down with the other and lined up his cock with Rodney's entrance. Pushing in slowly, it took more pressure than usual to breach the ring of muscle, since he hadn't prepped Rodney at all. Rodney whined and shook as he slowly fucked his way into his ass, using short, gentle strokes that went gradually deeper.

When he was as deep as he could get, he paused for a moment to give Rodney a chance to adjust. It was hard not to move, but there was no desire to actually _hurt_ Rodney.

Rodney shifted his hips, and John's self control broke. He pulled back till just the head of his cock was still in Rodney's ass, then slammed forward, taking him hard and fast. Rodney cried out, hands forming into fists where they rested on the pillow.

Setting a harsh rhythm, John bit his lip to keep the words from spilling out. Instead, he focused on Rodney's face, on the open expression that told him exactly how high he was pushing Rodney.

Rodney's hair was damp with sweat, and he was panting through his open mouth. Each breath came out in a high-pitched whine that just turned John on even more. Then Rodney started to beg. "Please, John, so close. Please, touch me."

John paused long enough to rearrange Rodney's legs, shifting them up so that they were over his shoulders. That way he could fuck Rodney without his hands on the bed, freeing them to start jerking Rodney's cock harshly. He couldn't keep the words behind his teeth anymore. "God, so hot like this. You're mine, aren't you? My ass to fuck, my nipples to play with, my cock to touch, my mouth to kiss. Every bit of you is _mine_," he growled.

Rodney's eyes sagged shut. "Yeah, yours. Please, John. Let me come. Please?"

"Not yet, Rodney. Not ready for your tight ass to milk my cock like that. Hang on, just a little while longer."

Whimpering, Rodney nodded. "I'll try," he whispered.

"Such a good boy," John said, still fucking deep and hard. His hand tightened around the base of Rodney's dick, helping him hold back his orgasm. Bending Rodney practically in half, he leaned forward and took his mouth in a demanding kiss, even as his hips continued to work frantically.

John could feel his own orgasm approaching, and he was torn about what he wanted. He wanted to come in Rodney's ass. He wanted to keep fucking. He wanted to feel Rodney clench and flutter around his dick. He wanted to make Rodney wait so that his orgasm would be explosive.

Then Rodney opened his eyes. The pupils were so blown that there was just a thin rim of blue surrounding the black center, and his eyelashes were clumped together with sweat. "John - " he said, sounding desperate and that made up his mind for him.

Shifting his hands from Rodney's dick to his nipples, he said, "Okay, now," and flicked the clothespins off, fast.

Rodney cried out, practically a scream, and his hips came up, jerking, as he shot all over his stomach and chest. His ass clenched, fast and hard around John's cock, making John groan and pushing him even closer to his own orgasm.

As Rodney went limp beneath him, John slammed in hard a half dozen times before his own orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, pulling him under and spinning him around.

By the time he recovered, panting, Rodney's eyes were sagging closed again. Gently, he pulled out. He stumbled to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth to clean up Rodney, and then tossed it towards the bathroom after giving himself a cursory wipe down.

He started to look around for his clothes, meaning to leave Rodney to get some sleep, but Rodney pried open his eyes. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily.

"I thought - " The look on Rodney's face made his opinion very clear about where John belonged. "Never mind. Slide over."

Rodney smiled tiredly and turned on his side, scooting to the far edge of the bed. John climbed in behind him, wrapping himself around Rodney and tugging him back so that his ass was snug against John. "Sleep, Rodney," he whispered.

"Uh, huh," Rodney said, and then there was only the sound of breathing as Rodney slid into well-earned sleep.

John fought the closing of his own eyes. "I've got your back," he whispered as quietly as he could. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Rodney slept.


End file.
